


A Long Time Coming

by Sweenester



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Canon Typical Violence, Deacon/Sole Survivor - Freeform, Eventual Smut maybe, F/M, Fluff, Slow Burn, every day is christmas, just me rambling about my smol ss, pre-railroad ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweenester/pseuds/Sweenester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanderer was just something else. </p><p>	On the days she wasn't patrolling the 'Wealth for clues on the whereabouts of her son, helping the Minute Men and the Railroad, or taking entire raider camps down from the shadows (God, he loved it when she got all sneaky), she was charming the metaphorical pants off of the Railroad's favorite intel agent. Not that he minded, of course.<br/>It had been five months since their first encounter in Diamond City. Four and a half months since their second encounter in Goodneighbor. Three months since he considered himself interested in this strange traveler with the beautiful chestnut brown hair, and two months since she joined the Railroad. </p><p>He didn't regret vouching for her for a single second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Time Coming

Wanderer was just something else. 

On the days she wasn't patrolling the 'Wealth for clues on the whereabouts of her son, helping the Minute Men and the Railroad, or taking entire raider camps down from the shadows (God, he loved it when she got all sneaky), she was charming the metaphorical pants off of the Railroad's favorite intel agent. Not that he minded, of course.  
It had been five months since their first encounter in Diamond City. Four and a half months since their second encounter in Goodneighbor. Three months since he considered himself interested in this strange traveler with the beautiful chestnut brown hair, and two months since she joined the Railroad. 

He didn't regret vouching for her for a single second. 

Deacon stepped inside the dusty old makeshift cabin that her boys from the Minute Men helped her build on Spectacle Island. Beams of light peaked through the split wood of the four walls the ex Vault 111 dweller liked to call home. Travis's nervous babble played from the radio, but for once she didn't make an effort to change the station. "He's the sweetest kid I've ever met, but all of that stuttering drives me up the wall." She had said once.  
"Taking the day off?" He drawled, leaning against the door frame. She looked at him and smiled that pure beautiful smile that reached her big hazel eyes. It's amazing how that smile survived the war, the wasteland, the death of her husband...  
"I knew you couldn't stay away." Her smile grew as she put down her current project (it looked like a combat shotgun with the words The Fuckinator etched into it. He smirked at her choice of wording) and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck, taking in the scent of...what was it? Lilac? Rosemary? Ah, screw it. Those plants didn't exist anymore anyways. 

"What kinda best friend would I be if I let my one and only pal go through the holidays by themselves." He said, squeezing her waist. He missed this. He missed the way the dust and dirt of the wasteland seemed to settle whenever she was around. He missed the way time seemed to still around this woman that was from another time completely. She pulled away and gave him a knowing smirk. "Christmas was months ago, you jerk."  
He reluctantly removed his hands from the small of her back. Shit, was he in deep.  
"Well y'know it's been a while and I figured why not celebrate it a bit early? Or late. Whatever. Who's to say we'll make it to the next Christmas anyways?" He drawled. "Besides, I brought presents. Too late to turn back now." Her eyes lit up at her dug in his bag and pulled out two scrappily wrapped boxes. Little did she know that these were the real reasons He was gone for so long, not that it was strange for either of them. Being apart from loved ones was a commonplace in their profession. Best friends was no exception. 

"Hold on, I got something for you too." She dashed to the back of the house towards her weapons workbench. "Close your eyes. No peeking!"  
He did as he was told, except for the no peeking part. She was shoving something in a small wooden crate. He tried to get a better angle to see what it was but she clamped the lid over it. "Okay, it's safe to open your eyes." He exchanged the presents for the wooden crate, a smile playing on his lips. "Did you get me lingerie? God, I hope you got me the right size."  
She chuckled and met his eyes expectantly. "Just open it."  
They sat with their legs folded across from each other on the creaky floor like small children opening presents on Christmas morning. Deacon opened his first.  
"Holy shit, Wandere-"  
"Ah, we talked about using code names in private."  
He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Z, how did you-"  
"A lot of adhesive and determination." She said. He held up the muzzled quick reload sniper rifle and stared at it in awe. "I'll treasure it forever. I think I'll name it Sheila."  
Zoe laughed and began working on the first box he gave her. "For the best partner a guy could ask for. Aw, Deacon, you're gonna make me cry! You even drew little death bunnies on the back." She held the card to her heart and wiped a fake tear from her eye. "Yeah, yeah, open the present part of it already." 

Zoe tore through the package excitedly, but stopped once she reached the bottom. Her breath hitched in her throat and she placed one sun kissed hand across her mouth as she stared at the single gold wedding band sitting at the base of the box. "How..."  
"A lot of adhesive and determination." He answered with a grin. He remembers the first day he saw her without it. It was after one particularly bad brawl between the two of them and an entire pack of supermutants. He had slipped up trying to protect her. One thing led to another and stimpaks just wouldn't cut it anymore. Doc Sun wanted payment to heal him, and evidently the couple of caps Zoe had in her bag wouldn't cover the bill.  
The absence of the wedding band from her finger was one of the first things he noticed when he regained consciousness.  
"Deacs..." She plucked the ring from the box, holding it by a metal chain he had managed to scavenge. It swung back and forth, glinting off of the lazy day sunlight.  
"I-I don't know what to say. Thank you."  
He nodded. "Now I believe you have another present right there."  
She grinned, though tears threatened to fall from her eyes. Happy tears, he hoped. 

She tore through the second box, revealing a perfectly in tact pre-war polarized camera with paper and everything.  
She gasped. "Deacon! How?" He simply shrugged, pushing his sunglasses up with one finger. "I've got my ways, sugar." He said, wrapping a lazy arm around her shoulders. "So now when we get your boy back, you can take all kinds of pictures with him, provided I get to be in some of them of course."  
She stared at the camera in disbelief. It almost looked as if he'd gone back in time and took it right from the past. She couldn't stop the biggest smile from spreading across her face as she turned the device over in her hands. "This is amazing, Deacon, thank you."  
"Yeah, I've been told I give great gifts. Did I tell you about the time I managed to get Glory an entire Giddy Up-" 

She had his chin placed in between her fingers. His heart stopped in his throat as she inched closer to him. "Thank you, Deacon." She placed a tender kiss on his lips. Damn, her mouth felt just as soft as it looked. He wound his hand through her thick curls, pushing her closer. It felt just like he imagined. Maybe even better. Time still seemed to slow, the way things did around her. Gravity seemed to stop working all together because he felt as light as a helium filled balloon. Everything was calm. For the first time in years, he felt at peace. Like, an asteroid could come plummeting from the sky right then and he wouldn't have even been phased. Her small fingers clung to the torn fabric of his white t-shirt, pulling him closer. She broke the kiss briefly only to place a single chaste kiss on his nose. 

She pulled away too soon. 

"Merry late Christmas, Deacs."  
"Merry Christmas, doll."

**Author's Note:**

> ~Just some random fluff to start everything off~  
> I've never posted a fanfic before so feedback is always welcome!


End file.
